Frères
by Pline84
Summary: "Avez-vous un frère, agent DiNozzo ?" Parce qu'être frère ne signifie pas toujours avoir le même sang. / Pour Gwen, joyeux anniversaire !


_Pour Gwen, joyeux anniversaire !_

_Tu mérites mille et un OS. Que dis-je ! Une infinité !_

_J'espère que tu aimeras._

_Encore un immense et plein d'amour joyeux anniversaire !_

* * *

**Frères**

« Avez-vous un frère, agent DiNozzo ? »

Tony faisait face à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Il était blond, large d'épaules et ses yeux d'un bleu saisissant étaient assombris par une douleur immense. Il s'appelait Liam Noble, son jeune frère, un quartier-maître du nom de William, avait été assassiné.

Au cours de l'enquête, l'Italien s'était lié avec cet homme brisé par la perte du dernier membre de sa famille. L'agent et lui avaient le même humour, les mêmes références cinématographiques, le même amour des femmes. Ils se comprenaient.

Mais lorsque le coupable, un collègue de la victime, avait été découvert, Liam s'était vengé. Il avait tué à son tour. Ils n'avaient besoin que des aveux pour boucler l'affaire et Tony s'occupait de l'interrogatoire. De l'autre côté de la vitre, McGee le regardait, inquiet. Son ami avait semblé vraiment touché par l'affaire.

Et cette question, après que Liam eut signé ses aveux.

Étrangement, Tony hésita.

« Oui, répondit-t-il franchement. »

Timothy sursauta. Quoi ?

Un sourire triste se peignit sur les lèvres du blond.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Tim. »

McGee ne comprenait pas. Il avait la bouche ouverte, en un 'o' parfait. Il semblait un peu stupide mais il s'en fichait. Tony avait un frère caché qui s'appelait Tim ou... ?

Le coupant dans ses interrogations, le téléphone de l'informaticien sonna. C'était Gibbs, il avait besoin de lui pour un problème d'ordinateur. Oui, il arrivait. Après un dernier regard vers la salle d'interrogatoire, il partit rejoindre son patron.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, bien que le plus jeune des agents et le plus ancien fussent silencieux. Gibbs et Ziva se rendirent compte qu'il se passait quelque chose et, bien qu'ils puissent le comprendre chez Tony, le comportement de McGee les étonnait. Pourtant, ils ne firent aucune remarque.

La jeune femme partit la première, et l'ancien marin s'en alla à son tour une heure plus tard. Les deux derniers membres de l'équipe restèrent silencieux.

McGee avait envie de parler à Tony, mais il ne savait pas comment aborder la question. D'un côté, il avait peur que celui-ci se moque de lui et le taquine jusqu'à la fin des temps, de l'autre, il avait vraiment besoin de savoir.

Vers dix heures, alors qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient parlé, l'Italien s'étira et bailla bruyamment. Il éteignit son ordinateur et sa lampe de bureau et Tim en fit de même. Sans un mot, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'ascenseur. _Maintenant ou jamais, _pensa ce dernier.

« Ça va, McSoucieux ? demanda Tony avant même qu'il n'eut pu parler.

- Je... Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure.

- Oui ? Quand ? Tu sais, je parle beaucoup en une journée alors s'il-te-plaît, sois un peu plus spécifique, McGeek. »

Timothy soupira, amusé et gêné. Il prit une grande inspiration. N'était-ce pas ridicule d'être intimidé par son ami ?

« Tout à l'heure, pendant l'interrogatoire de Noble. Il t'a demandé si tu avais un frère. »

Silence.

« Oh. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, ils se mirent en route mécaniquement.

« Et ? » dit finalement Tony, comme si de rien n'était.

Tim sourit.

« Moi aussi. »

Les deux frères s'échangèrent un regard complice, rassurés malgré eux. Ils avaient enfin mis des mots sur une amitié plus qu'importante à leurs yeux.

Ils s'approchèrent de leur voiture, partageant un silence amical.

Avant de monter dedans, l'aîné se retourna vers son cadet.

« Bonne nuit, Tim.

-Bonne nuit, Tony. »

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils ne seraient jamais seuls, ils faisaient partis d'une famille.

* * *

"_Savez-vous ce que c'est que l'amitié ?  
C'est être frère et sœur, deux âmes qui se touchent sans se confondre,  
les deux doigts de la main._"

Victor Hugo.

* * *

_"L'amitié de deux frères est plus solide qu'un rempart."_

Antisthène.

* * *

_"Chacun a père et mère, mais rien de plus difficile à trouver qu'un frère."_

Proverbe chinois.


End file.
